


Nothing Better Than Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (That's actually a joke because I really am bad at reading people lmfao), Aged-Up Character(s), At the time that i wrote this. There was exactly one other smutty DaiKita fic, Because what else are Sundays for?, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, But mostly it was because of the way Shinsuke looked at Daichi, I decided to orphan this fic so if you know who I am just shush, If that look didnt say 'please do me every sunday morning for the rest of my life', M/M, My second smut fic posted on this fine Sunday morning, Rare Pairings, Smut, That's part of why I wrote this, Then I'm just bad at reading people, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi and Shinsuke never miss out on their Sunday morning ritual.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Nothing Better Than Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There were no other canon/post canon smut fics for this pairing. What else was I supposed to do, if not write one myself?

Daichi was still asleep, for the most part. He was in that state of mind where unconsciousness was still clinging to him, but he was aware of his surroundings.

He had stirred a little bit when Shinsuke got up. It had been earlier then, probably 5am. Shinsuke always woke up at that time to go out and do chores around the rice farm; Daichi almost never woke up that early. 

They had slightly different sleep schedules, these two men; these captains turned into friends, turned into lovers. Shinsuke would wake by 5am every day, while Daichi often woke by 7am. 

It was always right around 7am when Shinsuke would have breakfast ready. The two men would eat together, talk about their plans and intentions for the day, then Daichi would wash the dishes. Their household was one that valued routine, repetition and rhythm; rituals were a beating heart that kept their lives going smoothly. 

There was a special part of the week that fit into that routine. Arguably, it could be called Daichi's favorite part of the week. 

Every Sunday morning, Shinsuke would bring breakfast to Daichi while he was still in bed. It was always a very large breakfast, too. But that wasn't the best part, even though it was very nice to have food brought to him.

The thing about Sunday mornings that Daichi really liked? 

It was the sex, of course. 

It's not like Daichi and Shinsuke didn't have sex at other times; they wern’t so rigid about their daily habits that they ignored the urge to be together when it snuck up on them. But they never missed a Sunday morning encounter. It was an established part of their week. 

Daichi's eyes were still closed when he heard the gentle clink of dishes on a tray, as it was being set down on the nightstand. He was awake enough to know what that meant, and he grinned; though, he kept his eyes closed. 

Shinsuke let out a little chuckle and leaned down to whisper in Daichi's ear. "I know you're awake, darlin'. I can see you smilin'."

The feeling of his boyfriend whispering in his ear gave Daichi a slight shiver; he felt goosebumps prickle across his skin. His mumbled reply was sleepy and playful. "I'm a tired man, you know."

Shinsuke took Daichi's earlobe in between his teeth and gave it a gentle bite, then whispered again. "Too tired for me?"

Daichi gave a wide grin as he opened his eyes and reached up to grab Shinsuke, who was already naked. He pulled the man down onto himself and then rolled them both over on the bed, so that he was on top. The pesky blanket was caught between them, but that was okay for now. 

"I'll never be too tired for a Sunday morning with you," Daichi said in a husky voice. He held himself over Shinsuke and studied the man's face while smirking confidently. 

Shinsuke had a slight blush, and a wide grin. He reached his hands up to grip the front of Daichi's shirt, then pulled their bodies closer. He leaned up to close the distance between them and press his lips against Daichi's. 

With a low hum, Daichi returned the kiss. He ran his tongue along Shinsuke's bottom lip, slowly and gently. He could taste the coffee that the man had enjoyed earlier in the morning.

Shinsuke smiled into the kiss, then got Daichi's bottom lip between his teeth. He alternated between sucking and biting, causing Daichi to moan. The man knew all the little tricks that would get Daichi going. 

In fact, Daichi was already hard; he had been since he woke up. And he ached to relieve the building pressure in his cock. He went to grind hips against Shinsuke's, earning a moan from the man. He could feel how hard his boyfriend was, even with the blanket between them.

He kissed along Shinsuke’s jawline, moving to his earlobe. He gave it a gentle bite, then moved to press wet kisses down along Shinsuke’s neck. He loved the little sounds he earned for his efforts; Shinsuke’s short gasps spurred him on.

When Daichi sucked at Shinsuke’s nipple, the man’s breath caught in his throat and he pressed his hips up to rub his cock against Daichi’s. Then Shinsuke let out a soft _'ah,_ ' as Daichi moved over to suck on the neglected nipple. 

The blanket was still between them, as were Daichi's pajamas. So Daichi went to remedy that. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, followed by his pajama bottoms and boxers. He then went to yank the blanket away. 

As Daichi looked down at Shinsuke, he gave an appreciative hum. The man's body was well muscled, both from his farm work and from the exercise that the two men did during the week, as part of their daily routine. 

Shinsuke winked at Daichi and relaxed his arms over his head; his eyes and smirk were ordering Daichi to touch him.

And Daichi obliged. He leaned down to kiss Shinsuke's lips softly, licking into the man's mouth as he ran his hands down the man's bare chest and abs. The muscles there flexed at Daichi’s touch.

Daichi moved to pepper kisses down Shinsuke’s throat, chest, and stomach. He could taste the salt of his boyfriend’s skin on his lips. When he got to Shinsuke's hips, he glanced up at the man and leaned back on his heels.

The two men stared at each other. They both were taking in the sight of their naked bodies, and daring each other to move. Who could hold out longer?

As it always seemed to go, Daichi moved first. He reached to run both his hands up Shinsuke’s thighs; lightly at first, but then harder when he slid his hands up higher. He then pressed into Shinsuke’s hips, massaging over them with his palms. 

Shinsuke hummed gently and rocked his hips, enticing Daichi with the sight of his throbbing cock.

Daichi grinned and leaned down to lick Shinsuke's cock from base to tip. He moved his tongue slowly back down before returning to the tip and wrapping his lips around it. He heard Shinsuke let out a moan as he sucked gently and brought a hand up to wrap around the base. 

He alternated between swirling his tongue around the tip and gently sucking on it, while stroking Shinsuke's cock in a steady motion. His other hand reached up to slide a finger into his boyfriend's tight, warm, and already lubricated hole. 

Shinsuke always prepped himself well before the Sunday morning sex date, including getting himself well lubricated. He was arguably better at bottoming than Daichi was; especially better at controlling and relaxing his muscles. Daichi's finger was able to enter the slick hole without much resistance, though it was still hot and tight. 

Daichi continued to suck on Shinsuke's cock while sliding one finger in and out of the man's entrance. It was making Shinsuke writhe in pleasure. Daichi loved making his man feel so good, especially when it was so bright in the room; he liked watching his boyfriend's expressions. 

Shinsuke usually kept a pretty calm expression, but he always unraveled during sex. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted and eyes heavily lidded. He repeatedly let out gasps and hums, with an occasional _'oh, fuck,'_ or _'just like that.'_

Daichi kept going steadily until his boyfriend's legs were shaking. He eventually slid in a second finger so he could scissor them gently inside of the man. At that point, Shinsuke reached down to grip Daichi's hair and rocked his hips impatiently. 

_'I want you,'_ Shinsuke said in a breathy voice. 

Daichi popped off of Shinsuke's cock and took his fingers out so he could move up to kiss the man deeply. They licked into each other's mouths and moaned as their cocks rubbed together between them. Daichi thrust his hips so that his cock gained some friction against Shinsuke's, enjoying the feeling of it. 

They rubbed against each other for another moment before Daichi leaned across the bed and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He grinned at Shinsuke while holding himself up over the man's body. _"You ready for me?"_

Shinsuke gave a mischievous smile. _"You already know, darlin'."_

Daichi hummed and gave a smug grin. 

He rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked it up with extra lube. Then he put some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them around Shinsuke's entrance. He didn't press his fingers in though; instead he lined himself up and circled around the entrance with his tip. 

Shinsuke closed his eyes when Daichi finally pressed in, just enough for the tip to enter. 

Daichi liked to take his time and ease himself inside slowly. He pressed himself in a little more, looking at Shinsuke as he did so. The man's eyes were closed and he was grabbing the blanket below him with both hands as he panted. Daichi hummed, feeling his stomach clench at the sensation of Shinsuke's tight muscles around his cock. 

It didn't take long for Shinsuke to relax enough for Daichi to be able to press in further. He moved deeper inside while also running a hand up to slowly stroke Shinsuke's cock, earning him a moan and causing Shinsuke to clench up again briefly. 

Daichi paused again, waiting for Shinsuke to relax. 

Shinsuke was blushing from excitement and panting heavily, with his eyes still closed; likely to focus on both the pleasure from Daichi's touch as well as relaxing himself so Daichi's could move in further. 

When Daichi felt Shinsuke's muscles relax, he moved in further. He was still steadily stroking the man's cock, knowing full well that it was making it harder for Shinsuke to relax. But he liked driving his boyfriend to the edge. 

Daichi finally pressed himself in fully, as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being tightly squeezed by Shinsuke's muscles. It was so warm inside, and so slick.

Shinsuke sat up on his elbows so that he and Daichi could press their lips together; they shared a wet kiss. Then Shinsuke pulled his face back and gave an authoritative look. _"Fuck me hard,"_ he whispered as he laid back down and went to press both his hands against the headboard, bracing himself. 

_"You're so hot,"_ Daichi said in a thick voice as he grabbed Shinsuke's hips and started to pull back out until just his tip was left inside. Then he thrust back in, though not with too much force. Not yet. 

Shinsuke let out a moan and pushed his hips towards Daichi. _"Stop dancin' around and get goin' like you mean it."_

Daichi smirked as he pulled out and then thrust back in, again and again. He increased the speed once he found a good angle; one that made Shinsuke whine and roll his eyes back. 

Shinsuke lifted a leg up and rested his ankle on Daichi's shoulder, giving better access. 

Daichi reached for Shinsuke's other ankle and lifted it so that it rested on his other shoulder. Then he held the front of his boyfriends thighs as he started slamming in harder and faster. He could feel Shinsuke's muscles pulsing around his cock; it made him gasp and roll his head back. 

Heat and tension were building up in his stomach as well as his cock, and he reveled in the feeling. He focused on keeping his pleasure from reaching its peak as he continued to slam into Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke's eyes were fluttering and his hands were still pressed against the headboard. He was letting out moan after moan, in time with Daichi's thrusts. 

_"Ah, Daichi,"_ Shinsuke gasped as he suddenly finished, spilling onto his own stomach and chest. 

Daichi groaned as Shinsuke tightened around his cock. He stopped holding back his pleasure and let himself wash away in it. He came in just a few more thrusts, then fell forward between Shinsuke's legs after he finished. 

Shinsuke wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders and sighed happily as he caught his breath. 

Daichi nuzzled into Shinsuke's neck and hummed happily. "Want to go again, after we eat?"

"Yeah," Shinsuke replied with a grin, still out of breath. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There. My smutty offering to the small amount of DaiKita fics here on ao3.


End file.
